


Recuérdame quién soy.

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Brain Damage, M/M, daño cerebral, perdida momentanea de memoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tuvo un accidente que borró su memoria de regreso a la infancia. John es el encargado de ayudar a Sherlock a crecer mentalmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuérdame quién soy.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remind Me Who I Am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578517) by [Leloi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi). 



John se sentó en el piso frente al hombre de cabello oscuro que usaba unos pantalones cortos y una playera. Sus dedos descalzos se doblaban y sostenía un carrito entre el dedo más grande y los más chicos. “Hola, Sherlock, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?”

El otro hombre parpadeó, confundido por un momento antes de que el reconocimiento cruzara sus facciones. “¡John!”

John sonrió. “¡Correcto! Soy tu amigo, John. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has sido un buen chico?”

Sherlock asintió y sacó el carrito de entre sus dedos. “¡Buen chico!” Apuntando un largo dedo a la nariz de John, sonrió orgullosamente. “¡Doctor!”

“Eso es correcto, Sherlock. Soy un doctor.”

A través del espejo unidireccional, la voz de Mycroft entró por el sistema de altavoz. “Eso es sorprendente, John. De verdad te recuerda.”

John sonrió tristemente hacia Sherlock, recordando lo que él y Sherlock habían sido antes del accidente. “¿Quieres jugar conmigo?”

Sherlock le pasó a John un carrito y después tomó uno, empezó a correrlo por todo el cuarto, corriendo sobre mesas y repisas como cualquier niño pequeño haría. John lo seguía muy de cerca.

 

***

 

Tres noches después del accidente, Sherlock Holmes finalmente despertó del coma. Aún si técnicamente estaba despierto, sus ojos se mantenían desenfocados y parecía confundido. 

“¿Qué le pasa?” preguntó John Watson al especialista.

“No estamos seguros. Parece que una parte de su cerebro… se apagó.”

“¿Se apagó?” John miró nerviosamente a su pareja. “¿Quiere decir que tiene daño cerebral?”

“El cerebro parece estar intacto… sólo que él no tiene acceso a éste.”

Sherlock finalmente parecía enfocarse en las dos personas en el cuarto, con un brazo estirado, señaló hacia John. “¡Da!” Se agitó con entusiasmo infantil.

 

***

 

“¡Te voy a ganar! ¡aquí voy!” exclamó John mientras hacia que su auto brincara desde el estante de libros hasta la mesa lateral. “¡Estoy ganando!”

 

“¡No! ¡no, yo gano!” Sherlock brincó su carro desde el caballete de arte hasta la puerta. “¡Yo gano!”

 

“¡Ah.. me ganaste de nuevo!” John sonrió. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba observando como el cerebro de su esposo se desarrollaba como en un niño. El salto de bebé a preescolar había sido abrupto. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo parecía que Sherlock recuperaba algo de su desarrollo. Nerviosamente miró hacia el espejo. “Creo que es hora de tu siesta.”

“¡Aw! ¿Una vez más?”

“No, Sherlock. Es hora de que me vaya. Regresaré mañana. ¿Está bien?”

Sherlock hizo una mueca pero fue hacia la cama que había sido designada como su espacio para dormir. “¿John regresará después?”

“Lo haré. Lo prometo.” John arropoó al otro hombre y beso su frente. “Te quiero, Sherlock. Se bueno.”

“Te quiero, Doctor John.”

 

***

 

Un Sherlock taciturno estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cuando John se acercó, el hombre-niño se enojó y apartó al vista hacia la pared cubierta de posters brillantes. 

“Buenos días Sherlock. ¿Cómo estás hoy?”

Preguntó John mientras se acercaba a la cama.

“Algo está mal.” Contestó Sherlock, dandole una mirada a John antes de voltearse. “¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi Padre? El jamás permitiría que yo me quedara aquí.” 

“¿Tu padre? ¿Porqué no dejaría que estuvieras aquí?”

“Dice que esos especialistas no saben de lo que hablan.” Respondió Sherlock. “No NECESITO un doctor.” La última parte fue dicha con una agresiva mirada. “¿Quién es usted para seguir viniendo aquí, Doctor John? No ha envejecido ni un poco.”

“Claro que no he envejecido mucho, Sherlock, sólo has estado aquí durante un mes máximo.” John se sentó en una de las sillas, descansando sus manos en su regazo. “¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, Sherlock?”

“¿No lo sabes?” demandó Sherlock

“Quiero que me digas que edad piensas que tienes.”

“¿Es uno de esos trucos de psicólogos? Eso es lo que eres, ¿cierto? ¿Eres un psicólogo tratando de estudiarme y descubrir porqué soy tan diferente?”

“No soy un psicólogo, Sherlock. Eso lo sabes. Si puedes leerme sabrás que no soy ese tipo de doctor.”

“Un cirujano entonces…” Sherlock volteó los ojos. “¿Porqué necesito un cirujano?”

“No lo necesitas.” Contestó John, recargándose en la silla y dándole a Sherlock una mirada crítica.

“Entonces, ¿porqué estás aquí?” demandó Sherlock, volteándose hacia John. “¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Porqué no estoy en la escuela? Sé que dije que la odiaba, pero aún así tengo que ir, ¿no es cierto?”

“¿Cuántos años tienes, Sherlock?” murmuró John, sin quitar nunca la vista de su esposo.

“¿Cuántos crees? Tengo 16. ¿Porqué vienes aquí? ¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido? ¿Te gustan jóvenes? Me miras como si me desearas.”

John respiró profundamente y sobó su cara. “¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?” Parecía que el Sherlock adolescente por fin estaba poniendo las piezas juntas.

Los ojos de Sherlock se dispararon hacia el espejo unidireccional y frunció el ceño ante su propio reflejo. “No lo entiendo.”

 

“Ese eres tú. Eres mucho más grande de lo que piensas.”

 

“Me veo… viejo.” Mirando hacia su propio cuerpo, empezó a hacer inventario de sus crecidas extremidades.

“Cumpliste 36 en tu último cumpleaños.” Aclaró John, inclinándose hacia adelante.

“Pero… sé que tengo 16.” Susurró Sherlock. “Recuerdo… dos clases de memorias. Siempre he estado en este cuarto y también me he ido a la escuela… recuerdo hacer que el laboratorio estallara la semana pasada…” Una risita le salió de repente a Sherlock al recordar el evento. “¿Cómo es que tengo dos tipos de memorias?”

“Tuviste un accidente. Tu mente se regreso a la de un infante. Te has estado desarrollando, visitando cada etapa infantil.”

“¿Un accidente?” Al fin Sherlock se levantaba de la cama, un poco inestable por que su yo de 16 no estaba acostumbrado a piernas tan largas. “¿No tengo 16? ¿Tengo 36?”

“Sí.” John le sonrió cautelosamente.

“¿Porqué estás aquí? ¿Eres el doctor que me ayuda a desarrollarme de nuevo? ¿Me trataste por mi accidente?”

Con una mueca John sacudió su cabeza otra vez. “Probablemente no debería decirte. Espero que lo recuerdes eventualmente.”

Sherlock descartó fuera su preocupación. “Me dijiste que te dedujera. Así que no eres mi doctor… pero eres un doctor. Todos mis recuerdos del otro tipo de memorias te involucran estando aquí conmigo. ¿Soy importante para ti por alguna razón? ¿Porqué?”

John volvió a sacudir la cabeza. “Es mejor para tu desarrollo que no te lo diga todo y lo descubras tú mismo. Podría ser una gran impresión.”

“¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tengo a un viejo doctor interesado en el yo de 36 años?” 

“No soy TAN viejo. Soy cuatro años más grande que tú.”

“¿Hace cuánto que me conoces?”

“Nos conocimos hace poco más de dos años.”

“No desde hace mucho…”

John le sonrió cariñosamente al joven.

Sherlock parpadeó varias veces, levantando una ceja con intriga. “¿Estamos en una relación?”

“¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso?” preguntó John, pasando saliva.

“La manera en la que me miras…”

John se mordió el labio y restregó sus manos contra sus piernas.

“¿Estamos en una relación, no es cierto? ¿Por eso estás aquí? Sentimientos…”

John refunfuñó.

“¿He usado esa palabra contigo anteriormente?” Sherlock se inclinó para tener una mejor vista de la cara que John estaba ocultando. Sus ojos captaron una simple banda de oro en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de John. Sus ojos se abrieron y jadeó en sorpresa. “¿Yo… estoy contigo?”

John se levantó, balanceando sus manos hechas puños. “Debería irme. Necesitas descansar. Esto es mucha información para ti por ahora.”

“¡No!” Sherlock alcanzó la muñeca de John. “¿Tengo razón, no es cierto? ¡Claro que la tengo! rara vez me equivoco. Estamos juntos… así que eso significa ¿cuándo sea mayor seré gay?”

Poniéndose completamente rojo John se apartó. “Esto es demasiado. Voy a abrumarte. Me iré y tú podrás… descansar un poco.”

La mano de Sherlock volvió a tomar su muñeca. “¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Tengo razón, no es cierto? Estás aquí porque… ¿estamos juntos?”

“Sherlock… ¡tu mente tiene 16 años! No estás listo para esto. Aún eres… muy joven. Sería injusto de mi parte responder a esto por ahora.”

“¡No soy despistado! Sé sobre besuquearse y… ¡y sobre follar! ¡Lo he visto! Los chicos de mi dormitorio no son exactamente… discretos con ello. ¡Vi a Billy meter su miembro en el trasero de Harold! Y vi a Jimmy fajarse con Greg en el campo de Rugby.”

John sacudió su cabeza. “¡Esto no es así! Las cosas que hicimos de adolescentes… no es como cuando creces y estás en una verdadera relación con alguien. Cuando tienes 16 estás abrumado con las hormonas.”

“Nunca he sentido ninguna urgencia que se apabullante. Encuentro que esos tipos son bastante tontos, de hecho… siempre preocupándose por quién le hace qué a quién.”

“Descansa, Sherlock. Regresaré mañana.”

“No. quiero saberlo ahora. ¿Qué somos?”

John miró hacia el espejo de una sola dirección, sin saber qué hacer.

“Adelante, díselo.” La voz de Mycroft sonó a través de los altavoces.

Sherlock miró hacia el techo, buscando la bocina. “¿Ése fue mi padre, no es cierto?”

“No. Tu padre no está aquí.” Contestó John. “Nunca lo he conocido.”

“¿Quién es entonces?” demandó Sherlock. “Tienes información, ¡así que dime!”

“Me parezco a nuestro Padre en muchos aspectos, Sherlock. Misma carrera, apariencia similar…” Habló de nuevo Mycroft.

“¿Mycroft?” Sherlock hizo una mueca hacia el altavoz. “Cielos, ¡suenas tan viejo! Si se supone que tengo 36 eso quiere decir… ¿tienes 43?”

“Esto no es acerca de mi, hermano mío. Meramente te estoy protegiendo y proveyendo de un entorno educativo para que te desarrolles lejos de personas entrometidas.”

Sherlock se burló y y giró sus helados ojos azules hacia John. “Es tan cretino… Lo conoces, obviamente.”

“Conozco bien a tu hermano.” Confirmó John.

“Deberías si es que estamos…” Sherlock se detuvo y se inclinó más cerca de John, olfateando el cuello de su camisa. “No usas colonia. Sólo el mismo shampoo que me dieron para usar. El mismo jabón… aunque diferente desodorante.”

“En casa regularmente usas my shampoo y jabón.”

“Ahora mismo no estoy usando desodorante.”

“Tenías la mente de un nicho de 9 años la noche anterior. El desodorante no era parte de tu etapa de desarrollo. Hemos estado dejando que uses los productos que tu grupo de edad sabría usar una vez que decidimos que podrías asearte por ti mismo.”

“Tú me bañaste cuando estaba menos desarrollado.” Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

“Esa responsabilidad cayó sobre mi, sí. Instintivamente confiaste en mi para dejarme lavar tu cabello.”

“¿Porque estamos juntos?”

John cerró al boca y miró hacia el piso.

“Mycroft dijo que deberías responder.”

“Estamos casados, Sherlock… para bien o para mal… en la salud y en la enfermedad. Cuide antes de ti y no había razón para dejar de hacerlo ó esperar que alguien más lo hiciera.”

“Estoy casado…” Sherlock soltó una leve sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza. “No puedo imaginarme casado.”

“Bueno, para ser justos nunca en toda mi vida imaginé que terminaría con alguien como tú.”

“Entonces si estamos casados… ¿Eso significa que nos besamos? ¿Follamos?”

John volvió a enrojecerse y apartó la mirada. “¡Sherlock!”

“¿Porqué estás tan apenado? Eso es lo que hacen las personas casadas.”

John frotó su cara entre las manos y suspiró profundamente y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. tratando de controlar su respiración.

“Si estamos casados entonces asumo que hacemos cosas como esas también.”

John apartó sus manos y tomando un gran respiro, levantó la mirada hacia Sherlock. “L verdad… es que no lo hacemos.”

“¿Qué?” Sherlock se sentó en la cama. “¿Porqué no? ¿Impotencia?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! no soy impotente.”

“¿Yo lo soy?”

“Hasta donde sé… estás bien.” Contestó John.

“¿Entonces porqué no hemos…?”

 

“Sí, John…” La voz de Mycroft se escuchó en el cuarto, recordándole al doctor que él y Sherlock tenían una audiencia. “¿Porqué no has tocado a mi encantador hermano menor?”

“Estamos casados… pero aún no se ha consumado.” Contestó John, coloreándose de un adorable color rosa. “Fue para un caso… uhm… te gustan los acertijos y había uno en el que estaba involucrada una pareja gay. Matrimonios gays estaban apareciendo muertos y querías averiguar porqué. Accedí a convertirme en tu esposo para que el asesino nos notara. Lo atrapaste, por supuesto. Después sólo… nunca nos molestamos en disolver nuestro matrimonio. Después tuviste un accidente y … y yo prometí cuidar de ti. Somos un equipo. Compañeros. Eres mi mejor amigo.”

“¿Así que… no es un matrimonio normal?” Preguntó Sherlock, pateando su tobillo contra la orilla de la cama.

“No lo sé… Conozco a muchas personas que terminan casándose con su mejor amigo. Usualmente del sexo opuesto… y hay mucho más.. sexo involucrado.”

“Sexo… hum… ¿Todavía soy virgen?”

“Sí.” Contestó John.

“¿Tú lo eres?”

John enrojeció y miró sus piernas.

“No lo eres.” Sherlock se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. “¿Entonces que significa que has tomado votos de castidad por estar atorado conmigo?”

“¿Qué? ¡No estoy atorado contigo!” Replicó John.

“No re hago sexo oral o dejo que me folles, ¿Ó lo hago? Sí eres como los otros tipos… tienes ‘necesidades’ que querrás satisfacer. ¿Ó acaso dejo que tengas un amante?”

“Tienes la mente de un chico de 16… ¿cómo es posible que sepas algo sobre tener amantes?” demandó John.

“PUEDO leer. Aparecen en la literatura.” 

John se le quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

“¿Qué? Todavía leo, ¿no es cierto?”

“Claro que lees… pero nunca te vi tomar una clase de libro que hablara sobre los amantes.”

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y sonrió arrogantemente, girando hacia un lado para mirar a John de frente. “Librería limitada y aburrimiento abrumador…”

John sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. “Conozco tu aburrimiento. Y no… no tengo ninguna amante o lo que sea.”

“¿Ni otro tipo?” preguntó Sherlock frívolamente.

“Además de ti nunca había considerado estar con otro hombre.”

“¿Te gustan las mujeres? Y así estás casado conmigo. Sé que soy hombre… he ido al baño y puedo identificar un miembro cuando lo veo. Así que.. Soy el único hombre por el que harías una excepción… interesante.”

“Te lo dije… eres mi mejor amigo.”

“Eres un hombre muy interesante, Doctor John… Lo que harías por sólo amistad y sin estar motivado por el deseo de un manoseo o un sucio faje en el campo de rugby.”

John se sonrojó y le sonrió a Sherlock. “Gracias, viniendo de ti, sé que es un cumplido.”

Sherlock sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo tembló y cambió el aire entorno a él. Lentamente abrió los ojos y su mirada se perdió en el espacio.

“¿Sherlock? ¿Necesitas descansar? Puedo regresar mañana. ”

Sherlock agitó los ojos hacia John y se encogió del dolor.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“No puedo hacer que se detengan.”

“¿Detener qué?”

“Los ruidos en mi cabeza… No se detienen, Doctor John. Siguen y siguen.. a donde quiera que miro puedo ver los detalles… tantos detalles. ¡Y duele tanto! No puedo… parar. Estoy tan cansado y no puedo detenerme. Nada puede detenerlo. Las drogas sólo lo amortiguan pero no se detendrá.”

“¿Drogas?” John se levantó de su asiento y se sentó en la cama lo más cerca de Sherlock. “¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?”

 

“25 creo… sí… Me drogué en mi cumpleaños. Me dieron drogas y… se rieron de mi. Pero no pude detenerlas.. las deducciones… ¡Oh cielos! ¡John, esto duele!”

 

John gentilmente guió a Sherlock para que descansara sobre su pecho mientras él se recostaba en la pequeña cama junto a su esposo. “ Está bien, Sherlock… Te tengo. Cierra tus ojos y descansa…” Ligeramente sus dedos hicieron diseños abstractos en su cuero cabelludo, enredándose en los suaves rizos. “Te tengo… sólo… escucha los latidos de mi corazón y relájate.”

“¿Hemos…hecho esto antes ? Mi yo más viejo con el que te casaste… ¿todavía tengo los ruidos?” 

“Aveces…” John continuó con el masaje en la cabeza de Sherlock. “Te emocionas tanto y te exiges demasiado y tiendes a estallar contra todos. Pero parece gustarte cuando masajeo tu cuero cabelludo. Nos sentamos en el sofá con tu cabeza en mi pecho ó en mi regazo y te daré masaje hasta que te quedes dormido.” 

“Se siente bien.” Sherlock cerró los ojos y parecía estar escuchando el corazón de John. “Me siento… seguro.”

“Lo sé…” Los dedos de John continuaron. “Sólo concentrate en mis dedos y en mi respiración.”

Sherlock soltó un pequeño quejido y frotó su cara contra el esternón de John. “Huele bien.. se siente bien.. como.. en casa.”

 

“Sí… buen chico.” Los labios de John besaron ligeramente la inteligente frente de su esposo.

“¿Haces esto por mí?”

“Sí, no muy seguido. Parece que dejar que yo te consuele te avergüenza así que sólo me lo permites cuando de verdad lo necesitas.”

“Puedo ver porqué… es.. intoxicante… como las drogas.”

“No lo sabía.”

“Me he puesto duro.” Sherlock descansó su barbilla en las costillas de John y miró en los castaños ojos de su doctor.

John detuvo sus caricias. “¿Qué?”

“La parte trasera de mi cabeza… cada que la acaricias… es como… la reacción física es una erección.”

“Yo…no lo sabía.”

“Tal vez por eso es que no dejo que lo hagas muy seguido… ¿me dijiste que no tenemos sexo, cierto?”

“Uhm.. sí.. se lo dije a el tú de 16 años.”

“Bueno… Ahora tengo una erección. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que será tener 36 y dejar que tú me hagas esto. Apenas puedo soportarlo… pero he tomado un montón de drogas últimamente… de otra forma no creo que diría nada en voz alta. Me has atrapado con muy bajas inhibiciones, Doctor John.” Sherlock se río y frotó su cara contra el pecho de John antes de acomodarse con su oreja en el esternón del doctor. “Tu pulso se aceleró.”

“¿Qué has estado tomando?”

“Un poco de esto y un poco de lo otro… auto medicación para hacer que mi cabeza se calle. Aunque eres el primero que me toca. Todos me tienen miedo. Me llaman fenómeno…”

“Lo sé. Sé como te llaman.”

“Si hubiera sabido que el contacto podía hacer ESTO… entonces me hubiera encontrado un amante hace años… no que nadie querría estar conmigo.. pero aún así. Prostitutas seguro harán esto por una cuota, ¿cierto?”

 

“Sherlock…”

Sherlock miró los castaños ojos de su doctor con sus propios ojos azules color hielo. “¿Mencionar a las prostitutas te lastimó? ¿Yo te importo?”

“Me casé contigo, ¿no es cierto?”

“Para resolver un problema…” Sherlock frotó su nariz en la camisa de John. “Dios, aún con mi nariz… Puedo sentirte y olerte… ¡sólo tú! Mi cerebro no… ¡Más! ¡Por favor dame más!”

“¿Qué quieres que haga?”

“¿Quitarte la ropa? Creo que necesito oler tu piel…”

John miró nerviosamente al espejo unidireccional. “Mycroft nos mirará…”

“Entonces métete a la cama. No me importa… sólo… ¿Por favor?” Las manos de Sherlock ya estaban quitándole la camisa, tratando de desvestirlo. “Necesito más… ¿por favor?”

John asintió y empezó a desabotonar su camisa nerviosamente, sorprendido cuando Sherlock apartó sus manos y empezó a quitarle la ropa. 

Primero su camisa fue arrojada al suelo y Sherlock acarició su cara contra la piel expuesta, gimiendo suavemente.

“Tú hueles.. mi mente se queda en silencio con tu olor. Puedo concentrarme. El dolor… se va. Quiero más.” Sus labios encontraron la cicatriz en el hombro de John y la besaron ligeramente. “¿Qué hay aquí? También te han herido.”

“Me dispararon. Antes de conocerte fui un soldado y me mandaron de regreso cuando desarrollé complicaciones a partir de mi herida…” John fue silenciado por unos labios tomando los suyos. Un Sherlock muy ansioso estaba prácticamente frotándose contra el mientras su labios le daban un beso con descuido. “Demonios.. Sherlock… Nunca hemos hecho esto.”

“Pero quieres hacerlo. Puedo sentir tu erección. Quieres que te toque.”

“¡Oh Dios, sí!” gimió John, mostrando el cuello hacia los labios y dientes de su esposo. Sus manos se deslizaron por su pecho y estómago para desabrochar los botones de sus pantalones y unos dedos se metieron por debajo de su ropa interior. Un momento de movimiento frenético y John se encontró acostado completamente desnudo debajo de Sherlock que había logrado quedarse vestido.

“Estamos casados… ¿y nunca te he tocado? ¿nunca te he visto así?”

John se sintió culpable de repente, viendo la joven mente en el cuerpo de su esposo. “Lo siento… no.. Es sólo que no pensé que estarías interesado en mi de esta forma.”

Sentándose en cuclillas , Sherlock bajó la mirada al cuerpo de John y de regreso a su cara. Una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. “No tomó mucho, ¿o sí? Estás listo para mi y todo lo que tomó fue… mi deseo de disfrutar del silencio que me das. Debe desearte tanto…”

“¿Quién?”

“Mi yo futuro.” Contestó Sherlock. Rápidamente empezó a desvestirse, removiendo fácilmente su camiseta y sus shorts. Nunca se habían molestado con ropa interiores. Su yo más joven los ensuciaba y a los más viejos no les interesaba lo que usaban. “¿Me habías visto desnudo? Además de ayudarme a bañar. ¿Antes del accidente?”

 

“Todo el tiempo…” Sonrió John. “Tienes un poco de exhibicionista, de hecho. Un verano apenas pude convencerte de que usaras una sábana cuando teníamos clientes. A parte de eso, casi hacías todo desnudo.. la sola idea de usar calzones turbaba tu palacio mental innecesariamente.”

 

Sherlock se rió suavemente y se estiró sobre John, olfateando su pecho e inhalando su aroma. “Debí estar tratando de follarte. ¿Ya estábamos casados?”

“No. Pero sí terminaste en el Palacio de Buckingham usando sólo una sábana. Nos reímos tanto.. molestamos a Mycroft. Te robaste un cenicero por mi porque mencioné que quería robar uno.”

“¿Entonces… somos felices?”

“Te lo dije.. eres mi mejor amigo.” John rodeó los hombros de Sherlock con sus brazos.

“¿Alguna vez te he lastimado?”

 

“Tú… tú fingiste tu propia muerte. Yo estaba… perdido.” Lágrimas repentinas bajaron por las mejillas de John y soltó a Sherlock para secarlas. “Lo siento… no era mi intención… es sólo que…”

“¿Por cuánto tiempo?”

“Tres meses. Estuviste ‘muerto’ tres meses. Dios me ayude porque quería seguirte… así que cuando regresaste… y sugeriste que nos casáramos…” 

Sherlock se apartó de John y parpadeó ante él. “¿Me perdonaste?”

“Yo… entendí. Lo hiciste por mi. Si no lo hubieras hecho entonces yo estaría… había un francotirador observándome. Tenía que creer que realmente estabas muerto para salvarme. Mientras no estabas destruiste al grupo responsable. Mycroft te ayudó. Entonces regresaste a mi y me lo explicaste…”

“¿Te amo?” susurró Sherlock.

“¿Qué?”

“Debo.. debo amarte, entonces. Dejar que Mycroft me ayude… y dejarte cuando me traes paz… Nuestro matrimonio es real.”

“Claro que es real. Fue una unión legal y no ha sido anulada.”

“No… me refiero.. he estado tan… solo. Pienso en cómo es que nadie quiere estar conmigo… que algo debe de estar mal conmigo. Me dicen que no es un defecto y aún así… duele. Me siento tan vacío. Pero tú eres tan cálido. Y tu silencias mi mente para que me pueda concentrar. Te gustan las mujeres y aún así… eres feliz estando conmigo.”

“Aunque aveces si me frustras… y tu frialdad puede llegar a ser un poco… Pero sí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, Sherlock. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Eres la persona más increíblemente brillante que he conocido y estoy honrado de ser tu esposo.”

“¿Estás honrado a pesar de que nunca hemos tenido sexo para consumar nuestro matrimonio?”

“Hay otras formas de complementarnos…”

“Sí… pero realmente no cuentan.” Inclinándose, Sherlock presionó sus labios contra los de John y forzó su camino dentro de la boca del otro. Sus manos trazaron flojos diseños en los costados del doctor, regodeándose en el confort que el proveía el cuerpo de John.

John sin poder evitarlo impulsó sus caderas contra las de su compañero, encantado de tomar la fricción. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un amante real. Rodeando la cintura de Sherlock con una pierna, acercó al otro hombre hacia él.

Sherlock se apartó del beso, lamiendo sus labios mojados que tenían el sabor de John. Una mirada de confusión cruzó su cara mientras estudiaba los labios de John por un momento. “¡Oh! ¿Estamos…? ok… sí.”

“¿Hmm?” John levantó una ceja.

Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces y cerró los ojos, dando un empujón experimental.

“¡Oh!” gimió John, empujando de regreso.

Abriendo los ojos, Sherlock sonrió, tocando ligeramente los labios de John con la punta de sus dedos. “Mi John.”

 

Las manos de John trazaron levemente la espina dorsal de Sherlock hasta que este dio otro empujón. Sus manos sujetas en la delgada cintura y la huesuda cadera. “Frótate más… más fricción.”

 

Sherlock giró su pelvis mientras daba otra embestida, frotando sus penes juntos en un movimiento casi flojo y aún poderoso.

“Mmmm… sí.”

“¿Quieres estar dentro de mi?” Susurró Sherlock, mordisqueando el lóbulo de John.

“¿Qué pensaría tu yo-del-futuro de eso?”

“Me pregunto si hay algún lubricante por aquí.”

“En el baño, ¿tal vez? ¿De tus días de bebé?”

Sherlock saltó de la cama. “¡Quédate ahí!” Rápidamente salió con su pene balanceándose frente de él.

John reacomodó la sábana para que Mycroft no fuera capaz de ver mucho.

Sherlock reapareció con un tubo en su mano. “¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora, rápido!” Vertiendo una generosa cantidad le paso el resto del tubo a John, arrodillándose en la cama para alcanzar su parte trasera. Sus ojos miraban mientras John se lubricaba de manera casi hambrienta antes de que él terminara con su propia preparación y ayudara a John con la suya.

“¡No tan brusco! ¡Gentil!” chilló John, cachando la mano de Sherlock para aminorar su velocidad en pequeños jalones. “¿Nos cubres con la sábana?”

Sherlock miró hacia el espejo unidireccional. “Estoy seguro de que tiene una cámara instalada en nuestro cuarto en la casa.” Y con eso Sherlock aplacó a su John y se ponía sobre de él.

“¿Nuestro cuarto?” preguntó John mientras sus ojos le daban vuelta sintiendo lo apretado que estaba Sherlock a su alrededor. “Oh, cielos, estás tan… apretado…”

“Estoy seguro que el apartamento completo está monitoreado. John… Oh John… ¿Por favor?”

“¿Nuestro apartamento?” Algo hizo click en la mente de John pero fue arrastrado por el ritmo casi brutal de Sherlock, levantándose y bajando una y otra vez.

“Duele..es tan… grande…” 

“¡Entonces ve más despacio!” chilló John, tratando de agarrar las caderas de Sherlock.

“¡No puedo! ¡Te deseo tanto!” dijo Sherlock en casi un gruñido. “Te he deseado por tanto tiempo… tócame.”

John rodeó la cadera de Sherlock con sus manos. “Más lento… por favor, ¿más despacio? Te vas a lastimar.”

“¿Cómo cuando te lastimé?” Bramó Sherlock.

“¡No! deja de castigarte. ¡Ve más despacio!” John se sentó y tomó los hombros de Sherlock, manteniendo quiero al hombre sobre él. “No se supone que duela. Que sea incómodo… tal vez… pero Sherlock… más lento. Esto no es una carrera.” Las manos encontraron la cadera y el doctor ayudo a su entusiasta amante a mantener un mejor ritmo. “No contará si no lo disfrutamos los dos.”

Sherlock sonrió y permitió que fueran más despacio, sintiéndose abrir a lo largo y ancho del miembro de John. Descansando su cara contra el hombro herido de John y respirando su aroma calmante, empezó a moverse. “Tú eres mío.”

John acarició la espalda de Sherlock y besó su cuello. “Por todo el tiempo que quieras tenerme.”

“Siempre, John… siempre. Sin ti estoy perdido.”

“Te extrañé tanto.”

“A pesar de que siempre estuve justo aquí.”

“No eras tú.”

Sherlock se inclinó para besarlo y en ese momento encontró la ubicación de su próstata. “¡Oh cielos!”

“¿Te lastimé?”

“Eso… ¡más! ¡De nuevo! ¡Ese ángulo una vez más!”

“Ah… tu próstata.”

“No me importa como se llama, ¡dale de nuevo!”

John lo concedió, recostando a Sherlock sobre su espalda para poder domar el ángulo y el ritmo. “¿Esto te gustó, cierto?”

“¡De nuevo!”

John sonrió y se posicionó para darle al punto, al fin capaz de retomar el ritmo brutal. Sus caderas estallaron mientras procedía abusar de ese punto para satisfacer las necesidades de su esposo. Oh cielos… esposo. El hermoso hombre que estaba debajo de él, rogando por más era su esposo… quien parecía haber recuperado su mente. El alivio casi se apoderaba de John y se perdió en los casi constantes gemidos de Sherlock y sus peticiones de más. Su mano alcanzó el pene de Sherlock y lo manoseó sin vergüenza, incitando a su amante hacia el orgasmo.

Sherlock gritó y rodeó con una pierna la espalda de John para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras se corría entre ellos. “John… oh John… mi John… mi jodidamente fantástico John…”

John se inclinó al frente y sintió el familiar apretón en sus testículos que señalaba la inminente liberación. La idea cruzó su mente de que estaba vaciando sus bolas en el trasero del gran Sherlock Holmes y lo hizo casi carcajearse de delicia. Por un largo rato descansó, jadeando sobre su esposo, sin importarle que Mycroft pudiera verlo todo. “¿De verdad querías seducirme cuando caminabas por los cuartos desnudo?”

“Tal vez” le sonreía Sherlock. “Sé que te gustaba lo que veías aunque aparentabas apenarte.” 

“ESTABA apenado… especialmente cuando la Sra. Hudson entró mientras estabas inclinado sobre el respaldo de mi silla para escribir en la laptop en MIS piernas. Pensó que nos había atrapado en un acto sexual.”

“Debería aprender a tocar la puerta.”

“Seguro estuvo secretamente encantada por tu interés en mi, convencida de que nuestra boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quería registrarnos en una de esas compañías.” Sacando su miembro, John se acurrucó al lado de Sherlock. “Te extrañé.”

“Cambiaste mis pañales.”

“Sí. No quiero saber de dónde saco Mycroft los pañales para que le quedaran a tu bello trasero.”

“Me enseñaste a caminar.”

“Realmente te apoyé… Un momento estabas gateando y al siguiente estabas trastabillando por el piso. Me arrepentí en el momento en que fuiste capaz de alcanzar por encima de mi cabeza. No podía dejar nada fuera de tu alcance.”

“¿Cuántos años tenía cuando tuviste que irte por parte del día?”

“Mycroft dijo que te ayudaría con tu independencia. Creo que tenías… cuatro o cinco. Alrededor de la edad del jardín de niños. Pero en realidad sólo fue un par de semanas después del accidente.”

“Me cuidaste muy bien.”

“Eso es lo que hago.” John notó uno de los coches de juguete que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama. Alcanzándolo, empezó a correrlo en el costado desnudo de Sherlock. “¡Voy ganando!”

“No, yo lo estoy.” Sherlock agarró la muñeca de John y acercó al hombre, besándolo profundamente y sin dejarlo ir. El carro fue soltado y olvidado.

Fin.


End file.
